The present invention relates to surgery performed on a patient by a surgical physician, a surgeon, and, more specifically, relates to back surgery. Specialized back surgery on or in-between vertebrae of the spine and on spinal discs involves various meticulous surgical procedures which can be challenging, even for experienced surgeons who specialize in this particular surgery. Minimally invasive techniques are preferred over traditional open surgical procedures which require extensive operating time and post-operative recovery time.
When employing minimally invasive surgical techniques on or between spinal vertebrae or on discs, one of the challenging requirements relates to providing electrodes of an electrosurgical device into the operative field. For example, in one instance, the operative area between spinal vertebrae must be opened. The area between the vertebrae are then polished or abraded to prepare the surface for an implant. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a surgical instrument that is adapted to assist in conducting this procedure.